


But I Don't Pay No Heed

by Bit_Not_Good



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bit_Not_Good/pseuds/Bit_Not_Good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anon asked awabubbles: what if sam having something in his mouth makes him feel all peaceful and warm and secure, okay. what if dean wakes up to find sam's head between his legs, just kind of gently nursing at his cock even though he's not really hard. when he asks, sam mumbles something about how it feels safer like this. dean huffs out a laugh but doesn't move except for reaching down to pet sam's hair, letting sam do whatever he wants. after all, it's not like he actually minds his brother's oral fixation.</p><p>And... well....</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Don't Pay No Heed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awabubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awabubbles/gifts).



The nightmares are more frequent after Lucifer's gone, and sometimes Sam wakes up shouting. Those times, Dean gives him milk dosed with vodka to send him back to sleep and stands awkwardly against the kitchen counter, arms crossed and making bizarre small talk. 

Other times, Sam will wake with a whimper and curl into himself, instinctively protecting vital organs tainted with demon blood. One night, after a particularly harsh nightmare, he found himself grabbing for a soda cup that had been left on his nightstand. He shoved the straw between his lips and gnawed on it, strangely comforted by the feel of something in his mouth.

From then on he made sure to keep something, a hard candy or a straw or a banana near his bed when he went to sleep. He dealt. Dean kept giving him milky vodka when he woke up shouting. The nightmares lessened.

***

It's a few weeks after Sam makes this discovery that he and Dean end up crashing in an hotel room that someone had left unlocked, because they're running low on fake credit and there's no casinos for miles. The place has running water and heat, but only one bed, and after a little shifting, the brothers end up top-to-toe in the narrow bed.

It would be that night that Sam jerks awake, whimpering, barely able to contain his sobs. He's out of candy and they haven't stopped for food in days, and in the dark aftermath of his dream, his brother is the most comforting thing he can think of at close range. With barely a second thought he wriggles till his legs are bent awkwardly beside Dean's head and burries his head in Dean's crotch.

For once, the jerk's wearing boxers instead of sleeping in the nude, and Sam nuzzles through the fabric for a moment before tugging his still-soft cock from the slit at the front and tucking it into his mouth.

The smell of Dean and the warm, heavy weight on his tongue center him, and Sam's eyes fall closed as he begins to suck gently. Dean's a show-er, apparently, because Sam can easily take the whole thing in his mouth without choking.

He's just beginning to drift off, still nursing Dean's cock, when the thigh against his chest stiffens and he hears a rough "What the fuck? Sammy?!" Dean pushes at his shoulder and Sam whines, grips Dean's other leg.

He knows it looks bad. Hell, it  _is_  bad. But he needs this, needs to have something in his mouth because his heart is still pounding and he mumbles something in supplication, something about comfort and nightmares and he really doesn't expect it to work.

It does work, though, and Dean huffs a breath and relaxes back against his pillow. "You're something else, kid, you know that?" he mutters, tangling his fingers in Sam's hair. Sam hums, happy to have gotten his way, and relaxes into Dean's touch.

It's not long before both of them drop off, Dean's cock half-hard against his tongue and Dean's hand resting lightly on Sam's head.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Goodbye Stranger" by Supertramp. 
> 
> Awa, how is it I end up writing porn for you? How???


End file.
